


Life giver. Death Bringer.

by autumnlibrarian



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Angst, Kurance, M/M, hint of Allurivan, pregnant lance, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnlibrarian/pseuds/autumnlibrarian
Summary: Lance put Kuro’s hand right over the place where he felt a gentle kick just a moment before. Kuro smiled – their baby were growing strong and healthy and he just couldn’t wait for it to be born.“I love you. Both of you. I love you so much.” He nuzzled his nose and lips into crook of Lance’s neck. It felt so safe and warm.“We-”“THEY ARE BACK!”





	Life giver. Death Bringer.

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea and I asked people on Amino to pick Shiro or Lance to help me decide on something. They picked Lance and this is what I bring you.

„Isn’t it wonderful? The coalition is doing so well – we have so many allies on our side, it almost feels… impossible!” Allura was beaming, which was completely understandable. The sight of another planet’s population being happy and safe under Voltron’s protection filled her heart with more hope and will to fight against the Empire.

 

Kuro smiled. They came a long way to this moment, they had their ups and downs and there were more to come, but they did it – they were a good team which just freed another planet from Empire’s claws. The fights went on for weeks and they did it, they kicked Galra out of here. Now a little tired and bruised they were enjoying people’s celebration of freedom.

“Yeah, it really is great, princess – the team AND all planets we’ve freed are all doing their best.”

Nobody felt down that here and there buildings were falling apart or that there were holes in the ground and wrecks of space ships were lying around. Everybody felt relief. They gathered all the supplies they had left to give away – food, water, blankets, clothes – everyone brought what they had, everybody wanted to help. People were chatting, laughing even and the atmosphere felt so light and heartwarming.

 

“Now we have to make sure to secure the area around the planet, help these people get back on their feet: we need to rebuild the ruined buildings, clear the crops from all the junk that’s left after battles – we could try to use it somehow, right? I’m sure Hunk is going to know what to do with it! Kuro? Are you even listening?” Allura raised her eyebrow when she noticed that black Paladin is not paying attention. His head was held high, he was looking somewhere at the crowd in the distance and there was that proud smile on his lips. Allura turned her head to check what was he looking at, but she knew exactly what would she see there – only one person managed to put that expression on Kuro’s face.

 

Of course – it was her brother, Lance.

 

He just came out of the Castle where he went to change and refresh himself a little before coming out to people.

 

Since the moment Lance told him he was pregnant, Kuro became so proud and full of himself whenever he was around his omega – he wanted this for a long time, but they were pushing it away because of duties bound with Voltron and coalition. Finally they came to terms that if they wouldn’t take the risk, they might not have a chance to be parents at all – who knew when they would beat Galra Empire for good?

 

And there they were – Lance, beautifully round, dressed in some loose robes, surrounded by children and thankful aliens and Kuro, his alpha, a proud father and lover, who couldn’t draw his eyes away from his mate.

 

“Go – we will talk later” Allura smiled at him, her hand on his shoulder. She knew how he felt. Some time ago she was waiting to become a parent too, so she understood his eagerness perfectly. It was unexpected, but the twins she had with Kolivan were her two precious angels.

 

Kuro gave her a thankful look and went to his partner. He embraced him from behind, putting his arms carefully around Lance’s belly, caressing it with his hands.

 

“Are you feeling well, my love? Do you need anything?” He whispered to Lance’s ear.

 

“I’m fine, Kuro – we are fine” Lance assured, resting the back of his head on man’s shoulder, his white curls tickling Kuro’s cheek. He placed his hands on Kuro’s own and led them to stroke his round stomach. “But you could finally get rid of the Paladin armour – it’s dirty and you are ruining my robes” he chuckled playfully.

 

“I will go do just that in few minutes – I really don’t want to let go now… You know I’m always-”

 

“Yes, you are always worried when we have to fight while I’m like this – I know, honey. I’m fine, I was in Blue the entire time, nothing happened to me” he placed a soft kiss on Kuro’s temple.

 

“You could get shot down or-or the turbulances could do you harm!”

 

“But nothing like that happened! Relax, love, please. Focus on our little cub here…” He put Kuro’s hand right over the place where he felt a gentle kick just a moment before. Kuro smiled – their baby were growing strong and healthy and he just couldn’t wait for it to be born.

 

“I love you. Both of you. I love you so much.” He nuzzled his nose and lips into crook of Lance’s neck. It felt so safe and warm.

 

“We-”

 

“THEY ARE BACK!”

 

Everybody freezed in silent horror and looked over to the side where they heard the scream.

 

Bunch of armed droids were making their way through the crowd, spreading chaos and panic. All the happiness and relief shattered to pieces, replaced again with fear and screams.

 

People started to run histerically, trying to take away children and wounded, some of them made an attempt to fight, but got quickly shot down. Paladins had to take action as soon as possible.

 

“I’ll take Pidge and Allura and try to lead people to the Castle” Lance stated, leaving Kuro’s safe embrace.

 

“No. We will take care of everything – you go and wait with Coran in the Castle. It’s too much of a risk” Kuro couldn’t even think what would happen of Lance got wounded. No, he couldn’t let him stay on the battlefield.

 

“No! I may be pregnant, but I’m still a Paladin – the least I can do is to help rescue the people and lead them to safety! There is no time for this – take the rest and go” Lance’s voice gave him no doubts that he would do as he said. Prince kissed him and went off, calling out for Pidge and his sister.

 

As much as he would like to drag his omega to the castle and lock him there to make sure nothing happens to him, he had to bring himself together, because Lance was right – there was no more time.

 

Hunk and Keith were already in the front line, figting the first droids that showed up.

 

“Everyone who feels like they can fight, please, stay and help us! Rest of you follow the prince and his sister – they will lead you to shelter! Move quickly, but do listen to their orders – it will make the heist faster!” He shouted, lighting up his prosthetic and going through the crowd to reach his fellow Paladins.

* * *

Lance was doing his best to be helpful, even though it was kind of difficult for him to move. Allura stayed by his side, looking after him, while showing aliens safe way to the Castle. But she couldn’t have an eye on him all the time. She didn’t notice as he was slowly staying behind, because he was moving slower than others, but he also wanted to make sure nobody else would be left.

 

Suddenly he stopped, when he saw this – little girl, kneeling next to dead body. Heartbreaking sobbs were shaking her whole small being, as she jostled the corpse with her hands. In the distance, he saw one of the droids coming closer to her, wielding a sword. Lance couldn’t believe how stupid he was – he didn’t take his Bayard, he thought it wouldn’t be needed anymore today. But he had to do something.

* * *

“Kuro! Let’s pull back! Everybody’s almost in the Castle, let’s go!” Keith shouted, slicing one of the doids in half.

 

“We’re pulling back!” Kuro screamed his lungs out, so every person that stayed with them could hear him. “Paladins, cover the rest!” He ordered, turning on his shield. They started to move back as quick as possible, protecting people from fire.

 

“Oh no, it’s Lance… Kuro, it’s Lance!” Hunk drew Kuro’s attention and pointed with his finger.

 

Lance was lying on the ground – his white robes all covered in red blood, as if he was a slaughtered lamb. Kuro felt… something building up in him. Something that was burning his insides and urging him to run. And he did. He ran to his omega almost tripping on his own legs and dropped to his side. Thank the stars he was still breathing.

 

“Lance, Lance, baby, what happened? What the hell happened?! Lance, look at me, please…” He carefully lifted Lance’s upper torso to make it rest on his forearm and cupped his blood covered cheek with his other hand. Prince’s eyes finally focused on Kuro’s face, his shaky breath got even shorter as faint smile formed on his lips and quickly fade away as Lance groaned in pain. Kuro looked down and barely held back a scream: it was like Lance was split in half. He only now noticed it, when he took a closer look – near them was lying a sword and a droid, which head was ripped off. Before Lance managed to get rid of its’ head, it had to cut through him. Kuro had to look away – prince’s guts were peeking from the deep wound, dark blood was literally everywhere and made a terrifying contrast with his white robes and hair. He knew there was no way to help him or their child and yet he tried to somehow stop the bleeding – he pressed the loose stripes of the fabric from Lance’s robe to the open wound.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, no… Lance, no… Help. PLEASE, HELP!” This feeling that was clawing it’s way out of his chest was completely new to him – his heart was pounding painfully against his ribcage, leaving no room for lungs to try and draw another breaths in. He knew he was mad, because he was helpless, but that feeling – it wasn’t it, it wasn’t his anger. It was panic. He had never felt that, not to this extent at least. He felt his limbs shake, what made it harder to keep Lance steady and to keep on pressing on the wound. The blood soaked the fabric completely and was now dripping between his fingers. “FOR FUCK’S SAKE, HELP, PLEASE!”

 

Keith were already on the comms with Allura, so she could get some medical equipment as he, Hunk and few of the aliens that still stayed with them covered Kuro and prince from the droids.

 

“I should… know better than that…” Lance’s voice was barely a faint breathless whisper. Kuro let out a short, dry sob, seeing as his love’s eyes kept on closing and his head lulled a little from side to side. “I should… go hide…” Kuro held his breath when prince’s head lowered slightly and his eyes didn’t open again.

 

“No, no, no, Lance, Lance, stay awake, baby, please” he begged, patting Lance’s cheek with his bloodstained hand, forgetting for a moment to press onto the wound. Dirty red looked so horribly wrong on this dark soft cheek… on this innocent white curls…

 

“Kuro…” Lance’s eyes barely opened, but it seemed as if he couldn’t even see his lover anymore – dead pupils staring blankly into the distance above black Paladin’s shoulder. “Baby… Save the baby, please… Save the baby…”

 

“We will save you both” Kuro pressed his hand onto the wound again, his voice hoarse as he fought back tears. “We wil save you both, darling…” He hoped to hear some answer, hoped to see some emotion on Lance’s face. But there was nothing. His eyes were still open, but completely still and blind. His chest stopped moving… And there was nothing…

 

Kuro felt his heart drop to his stomach and his body freeze in paralyse when he saw Lance’s head tilt slowly to the side, lifeless. He couldn’t hear anything, as if the sounds of whole universe died along with his beautiful prince. Shooting, screames, his own painfully short breath – none of these had any sound as he stared in horror at Lance’s still face. Wait… wasn’t he… smiling and laughing just few moments before…? Weren’t his eyes full of happiness and love and sparkles and life…?

 

Someone pulled him away, but… he was still staring at Lance’s face, not seeing or hearing anything. Someone caught his chin in their hand and forcefully turned his head to make him look at them instead of prince.

 

“Get yourself together, Kuro! Allura and Coran are here, they are going to do something, you hear me? Breathe, just breathe, okay?” Keith was clenching his fingers on his jaw, talking to him, trying to break through that paralyzing silence.

 

Someone was panting heavily, as if they were rescued from drowning just seconds ago. It was driving him crazy – he looked around, searching for the source of the sound and it took him a moment to realize the unstable, shaky breath was coming out of him, right from his mouth. It startled him – was he breathing like this the entire time?

 

“Baby” he managed to utter, trying to get up. “He said to save the baby, Allura please” he stumbled, wanting to come closer to her, but Hunk and Keith both reached to stop him by his shoulders.

 

“She knows, buddy” Hunk assured him, his face expressing a soft, understanding sadness. “Let her do her thing…”

* * *

When Allura dropped her head not so long after, it caused a havoc – Kuro turned into a beast that they barely were able to hold down. He was screaming his lungs out and was ready to tear apart everyone who dared to get near him – he wanted to make every single being in the universe feel pain to let them know exactly what was happening inside his head and his body.

 

He had everything. And it took just a span of few moments to make him lose it. Was it really his fate as an abused creation of Zarkon’s wicked witch? To lose everything what could make him happy when it was just within his reach? If only he was still as stubborn as in the beginning – he would then drag Lance back to the Castle, make him stay there… He would be alive… He shouldn’t let himself change. He should just stay as he was – bitter, angry, aggressive, stubborn… broken…

* * *

And since that he did stay like this. He had lost everything he was building his better future on – all the joy he managed to find within him when he met Lance faded along with prince’s life and he just… wasn’t able to regain it. He was empty. He knew it right from the beginning that he was empty – it didn’t matter they made his body as human as possible: he was still just a machine. Born without childhood which should teach him how to properly expirience emotions. Born without parents who should show him the world and the ways to live in it. Born without past and without future. No. He wasn’t even born – he was MADE. Put together from pieces on the laboratory table, without an opportunity to grow and find himself.

 

It was Lance who made him feel at least slightly normal….

 

What was he supposed to do when the one who let him LIVE was not alive anymore…?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by~♥
> 
> I would really appreciate it if you reblogged it on [tumblr](https://autumnlibrarian.tumblr.com/post/167808902217/life-giver-death-bringer-a-shance-drabble-i) if you liked it!


End file.
